The Start Of Something New
by Vitty Rose
Summary: After repeatedly getting in trouble, Naruto's parents decided it would be best to send him to stay with his godfather for the summer. 'Really it's just one summer, what can really happen', Naruto thought, Oh how wrong he is! SasuNaru, AU.
1. Meet Kakashi

**Vitty Rose:** Hey everyone, this month has been hectic has it not? With this whole Redbootton crap, authors leaving authors coming back. -Sigh- Anyway on with this new story. Hope you enjoy. ^-^

**Summery:** After repeatedly getting in trouble in his hometown, Naruto's parents decided it would be good for a change and send Naruto to his Godfathers house for the Summer. SasuNaru!

**Warning:** Um... We'll just see how this goes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

___**SasuNaru**___

I casually let my arm hang out of the car window as my mom drove down the fairway to the train station, her red hair blowing everywhere.

"Oh cheer up!" She gave me a big grin that could match my own, before she turned to face the road again.

"Mom, does dad hate me?" I asked, frowning while cars, trucks, and motorcycles whizzed past us.

I heard my mom sigh. I looked at her; I could tell she was having a hard time answering my question. I just shook my head turning to instead rest my face on my hand while watching the road, the strong wind from the window throwing my own bright blond hair in a frenzy.

"Your father doesn't hate you, Naruto," my mother said. I turned to look at her; she gave me a stern look. "Don't ever think your father hates you." She looked away from me again, "He's just very disappointed, that's all."

I didn't argue with that, I knew my father was disappointed in me. Hell, he had every right to be! I knew I messed up, big time, but isn't that what kids are supposed to do? Well teenager, since I am seventeen.

"Listen, it's just been a really long year, with the new baby and all. It will be good for you to take a break. Maybe get a summer job, earn some cash. Find a girlfriend."

"Mom!" I whined.

"Or boyfriend, I mean whatever you prefer-" I made a disgusted look.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"What? I mean you are seventeen and haven't gotten a girlfriend yet?" my mom happily pointed out.

"Mom really? Really?" I said disbelieving. How could she bring this up now, now! Of all times.

"I'm just saying me and your father would support you in any decision you were to make." I sighed; could this get any worse? "Now I mean even if you are with a guy, you have to promise me you will be protected!" my mother said seriously. "Because even though they can't get you pregnant-"

"Wait, hold the train a minute, what do you mean they can't get _me_ pregnant? You make it sound like I would be the uke!" I said. I was surprised to hear my mom laugh.

"You! Seme! Pfft! Oh sweetheart, no way would you be the seme."

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Naruto, son, let's be serious, you don't really have what it takes to overtake a man."

"Mom! Seriously, can we get off this topic, please!" I begged.

"I'm just saying you didn't quite stop that Sai guy from kissing you," my mom pointed out. And to think I thought _that_ was behind me.

"Mom I told you, he was just teaching me to kiss," I fought back.

"Mmhmm! So you say." I sighed and blasted the radio, letting my thoughts drift off to what my summer was going to be like, and my godfather. That's right, I've never met my godfather before. He's apparently some huge author, and my name was chosen after the main character of a book about ninjas. The first book he had published, and the only one not about porn. Ironically also the only book that didn't sell well.

My godfather's name is Jiraiya S something. I've only seen pictures of him. Somewhere in his 60's now. Oh well, I could only wish for the best; that man did teach my dad all he knew about writing.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

"Mom, for the last time I'm going to be fine, I promise, and I always keep my promises. That's my Nindo way." I smiled, handing the train attendant my suitcase. My mom only smiled, brushing some of my hair out of my face. Before she pinched my cheek HARD!

"You will call as soon as you hit Konoha, understand!" my mom said seriously, a hard grip on my whiskered cheek.

"Yes ma'am!" I said, hoping she'd let go of my cheek.

"You will brush your teeth every day?"

"Of course."

"And you most definitely won't cause Jiraiya too much trouble?"

"None whatsoever," I promised.

"Good!" My mom finally let go of me, putting me in a pain-gripping hug. "I can't believe my baby's leaving me for the whole summer!"

"I promise I'll email you every day and tell you how everything is going."

"Sir, it's time to board the train." I nodded at the man before forcing my mother to let me go.

"I gotta go mom, but I love you. Make sure my new baby brother is safe." I gave her one last hug before climbing on the train, grabbing my suitcase from the man, then finding a seat. I smiled at a man with gravity-defining hair, taking a seat in the row next to him.

"Kakashi," the man said, holding his hand out.

"Naruto." I shook his hand then leaned back in my chair, before I noticed him reading a book I was quite familiar with.

"You've read the book?" Kakashi asked when he noticed me staring at the book.

"Nah, my godfather wrote the book. That's who I'm going to see." I grinned.

"Ah, you're Jiraiya's godson!" Kakashi smiled, or so I assumed; I really couldn't tell with the mask.

"You know my godfather?" What were the chances of that?

"Well it's hard not to, the town of Konoha isn't a big town. Everyone knows everyone. My husband is actually a school teacher down there, but of course he's on vacation now."

"How long have you lived in Konoha?" I asked curiously.

"Well, all my life, of course. I was only here in California for a short visit with an old mentor, but unfortunately he's going through a lot at the moment and I wasn't able to catch up with him."

"What was his name?"

"Minato Namikaze, maybe you know him?"

I laughed, "My father actually."

Kakashi nodded, "Should have guessed it. You're like a mini-me of him." I pouted; I didn't like being compared to my dad.

The rest of the train ride consisted of Kakashi telling me all the stories of Konoha. I was surprised to find out, this man I just met had been more in my life than I realized. I felt happy and ready to spend the summer with my godfather Jiraiya. I had no idea that this one summer, this one meaningless summer, would change my life forever. Smiling and laughing along with Kakashi, I could feel it in the air: this summer would be different.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

I took in a big breath as the country smell hit me. Maybe my mom was right; maybe this was exactly what I needed. "Ready, Naruto?" I smiled and nodded at Kakashi as he handed me my bag. If you're wondering, he offered to show me to my godfathers house, since I obviously didn't know where it was.

"So Naruto, how do you like Konoha so far?" I looked around, and frowned. I could tell right away that this was one of those small towns trying to fight against westernization, small posters on the walls and windows of the shops titled in big letter, '**STOP BIG CORPORATIONS FROM RUINING OUR TOWN**'. Great, just what I needed.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked again.

"Oh sorry, spaced out a little."

"Yeah," Kakashi sighed. "This town can do that to you."

I 'hm'd' in agreement, before asking, "What's with all the posters around here?"

"Ah those, ever since the big corporation 'Uchiha Inc' or something moved in, they've been trying to build a super mall or something, and you know old folks. They freaked out at the first sign of something they're not used to," he informed me.

"Super-mall? They're building a super-mall and people are freaking out?" I asked in disbelief; by-standers on the street just glared at me, obviously didn't like my intake on the matter.

"Well think about it, what will happen to the smaller shops when a bigger and cheaper place comes and they can't keep up with the prices?"

"They'll close," I replied.

"Correct. Some of these places have been around so long they're historical. It would be sad to see them go." I frowned, so it wasn't so much of saving the shops but keeping the history. I didn't voice my opinion, I instead chose to direct my attention to the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I found time itself seemed to stop; I knew I'd love this town.

"Um... Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r,"

"Naruto?"

"RAMEN!" I ran straight into the ramen shop, only stopping to maneuver around pedestrians.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Or maybe not.

Only a couple of people were in the ramen shop to my surprise; I didn't take enough time to ponder it and took the first open seat, setting down my suitcase.

"I would like an order of miso ramen, please," I said with a big grin to the old man. It wasn't long before a hot steaming bowl of ramen was set in front of me.

"$5.99," the old guy said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, ah, right away." I reached for my back pocket to find it empty. I gave the man an awkward grin before standing up and pulling out all my pants pockets. "Um..."

"Here you go." What? I watched as the old man nodded, taking the money before turning to another customer. "You really shouldn't run off like that." I just glared at Kakashi before taking my seat again, digging into my ramen.

"Emm!~ So good." I quickly sipped down all the juice before standing up, patting my stomach. "So good. It's not as much as I normally eat, but it will do."

"That was a big bowl of ramen." I gave Kakashi a disbelieving look.

"Big bowl? Ha! That's nothing, ten of those would fill me up _not _hungry. Hungry, let's just say ten isn't nearly enough."

Kakashi smirked, "I will have to take you up on that challenge one of these days."

I smirked, "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

We left the ramen shop, suitcase in hand, heading towards my godfather's house.

_**SasuNaru~**_

I sighed, looking at the small house. Kakashi just strolled right past me, knocking on the door. A woman with dark blond hair in two low pigtails, yellow eyes and huge, no I mean HUGE boobs answered the door. She couldn't be older than 35, no way.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here? And who's the brat?" I glared at the woman, attitude much?

"BRAT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT, BA-CHAN!" I should have told you one of the reasons I got into a lot of trouble is because I can't keep my trap shut, and now looking upon this woman whose face started to turn red from anger, I realized maybe I should start to learn to keep my mouth closed.

"Tsunade calm down, he didn't mean it! Did you Naruto?" Kakashi turned to me with a nervous look.

"Pfft, as if." What did I just say? Damn, I should really learn not to retort on instinct.

"Naruto? Naruto Uzamaki?" The woman's, also known as Tsunade now, anger died down, when she heard my name.

"Yeah, so what's it got to do with you?" I asked.

"Well I'll be darned, what the hell are you doing out there, come in, come in." I just raised an eyebrow, shrugging my shoulders, following Kakashi inside 'til Tsunade stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. "By the way, if you call me ba-chan again," she gave me a smile. "Let's just say you won't be spending your summer having fun." I just shrugged it off, taking a seat next to Kakashi on the sofa. Her living room was pretty big, with a computer on the far wall and two bookshelves filled with various different books and authors. The sofa that Kakashi and I were sitting on was directly in front of the TV, with two recliners on each side of us. Tsunade took a seat in one.

"So Naruto, I can see you have a lot of your mother in you, but your dad's looks." I raised an eyebrow.

"You know my parents?" I asked.

"Know? I use to babysit your father when he was only in his diapers, your mother I met at the wedding. Very beautiful, but had a mouth, much like you." Diapers? How old is this woman?

"You use to babysit my father?" I asked.

"Yep, but he was more like a son to me since I've never had any kids before." I just nodded; I was surprised, why haven't I ever heard much about her?

"Anyway, it's about time I showed you to your room, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, just about time."

"HEY!" Tsunade glared at me. "Don't get snippy, brat!"

"Whatever you say, ba-chan!" Her face turned red again. I just walked past her into the next room, it was the kitchen; small but durable, with a small table in the corner. I just sighed and walked into the door that connected to a hallway; along the walls were pictures of what I presumed was her in her younger age, and pictures of my godfather Jiraiya.

There were three rooms in the hallway, one on each that I could only presume were the bedrooms, and the bathroom was the door in the middle of the hall.

"Your room is the one to the right." I jumped at the deep voice, it was definitely not Kakashi. I turned around to be faced with long white hair, red cloth and smoke.

"Jiraiya?" I asked. That had to be him.

"It's about time you got here! How's my godchild doing? It seems you haven't met Tsunade yet?" Jiraiya announced happily.

"Oh we met, didn't we Naruto, we even had a talk at the doorway that he doesn't seem to remember," Tsunade said, coming into the hallway, Kakashi following closely behind, reading that damn porn book.

"Ah, Kakashi! I see you're reading my newest book. How do you like it? Not too emotional, is it?" Jiraiya asked. Kakashi just smiled, still reading.

I ignored the rest of the conversion that was going on and headed to the room on the right. I was surprised to see it painted bright orange (my favorite color), and blue carpet with black bed sheets. My bed was pushed to the far wall with the dresser next to it, and my own bookshelf next to the door. I loved my room.

"Surprised?" I just looked at Tsunade with wide eyes. "Jiraiya's just been ecstatic about you coming; as soon as he heard he emptied out this room, this used to be a study, and got to work on building your room; he called your father almost a thousand times to try and get the room right." I looked over at Jiraiya, who was looking anywhere but at me; I just smiled.

"I love it, thanks Ero-Sennin!" I said, throwing my bag on the bed.

I heard a howl of laughter. I found ba-chan using the door as support to try and stay up while laughing her ass off; Kakashi was only snickering.

"What did you call me?" Ero-sennin half yelled.

"You know, ero-sennin, as in pervert." That only brought another round of laughter from Tsunade.

"He hasn't even been here for more than a day and already has you down pat," ba-chan laughed out.

"Yeah, Miss Ba-Chan," Ero-sennin commented back. Tsunade stopped laughing at once and punched Ero-sennin stright in the jaw, and when I say he went flying I mean he went FLYING, right into the door opposite of my room. I just shook my head and started to unpack, ignoring my little voice that told me maybe calling Tsunade ba-chan wasn't such a good idea.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I realized after the first scene with ero-sennin and ba-chan that them fighting was very common. As it turned out ero-sennin and ba-chan weren't married or anything, she just visited a lot; they were just very old friends. Tsunade turned out to be the same age as Jiraiya, somewhere around their late 60's. Kakashi left sometime after lunch and bid a fairwell, promising to pick me up tomorrow to show me the town. I could only nod and smile. Tsunade ba-chan left sometime after dinner, saying if she didn't get back to the office soon her assistant would find her and take away her alcohol. And as I laid down in my bed somewhere around midnight, I couldn't help but be excited about who I'd meet tomorrow.

___**SasuNaru**___

**Vitty Rose:** So how was it? Like, dislike? I wanna know, so review and tell me. ^-^ Let me know on any future parings you'd like to see.

P.S. - Shout out to Lanie12777 she looked over and corrected a lot of this story. ^-^ She's really awesome! Lols


	2. Meeting New People

**Vitty Rose:** Ello everyone, ^-^ Yes another chapter this quickly, amazing I know. Lols . Anyway hope you love this chapter.

**Warning:** Won't need one for a while... Well there's grammar... V.v'

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- Do I have to do this. -Lawyer waves lawsuit- So like I was saying I own nothing, nada. There happy, we done? Good! On with the story.

___**SasuNaru**___

Just as Kakashi had promised he was at the door in the morning to pick me up, no more than a couple hours late of course. I only scolded him, and we were on our way.

The town unlike yesterday was busier than ever, people running across the streets with poster boards, outfits and lights.

"Hey Kakashi, what's going on around here?" I asked.

After what seemed like forever Kakashi looked up from his book and looked around like he was seeing everything for the first time. "Oh this..." I waited a couple of seconds for him to continue. "It's the yearly start of the summer festival." I raised an eyebrow; Kakashi caught the hint and continued. "It's a way to celebrate the founding of the town." Once again I gave him that look that said, 'What the fuck are you talking about?' "Here, we're at my house; I'll just let Iruka explain, he is a history teacher." Kakashi just gave me a smile and walked through the white picket fence. The house itself was a light green color with red windows. I had to say it wasn't that bad of a house. I just shook my head opening the white wooden gate, and walked up to the door.

As soon as I stepped into the house it gave off one of those welcoming feelings. I could feel a small smile fill my face as I took a seat down on a nice decorated couch with green and yellow pillows on it.

I couldn't help but laugh as a man with dark brown hair came into the room with an apron on that said, 'If you don't like my cooking, then get the hell out!'.

The man that I had heard so much about finally turned to look at me and gave me a smile, extending out a hand. "You must be Naruto, I've heard so much about you."

"That's funny..." I laughed out with a grin, shaking his hand.

Iruka gave a confused look, finally dropping my hand. "Why?"

"Because..." I turned to look at Kakashi, before looking back at Iruka "I've heard so much about you." Iruka just smiled shaking his head, before sitting on the other couch just opposite of my couch next to Kakashi.

"So Naruto, how are you liking it in Konoha?" Iruka asked before snatching Kakashi's book from his hands, closing it and putting it on the table. "Anyway, Naruto?"

"Oh right, well I guess it's pretty awesome so far, I found a ramen shop," I informed him. "Though I am a little confused," I admitted.

"Really, about what?"

"What's with the whole festival thing?"

"Ah, that," Iruka said, fiddling with the pillow on his side of the couch. "You see, Konoha has had this tradition that at the beginning and the end of the summer, they have this big festival to celebrate the history of the village."

"History?"

"Yes, history. You see most cities or states all around America have different cultures, Chinatown is mostly a Chinese culture, Louisiana is mostly French and so on. Well Konoha was founded by the Japanese immigrants, so naturally we would have Japanese traditions."

"That explains why I have a Japanese name, and so does this town and most of the people," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"That's true; you won't find many non-Japanese families here." Iruka smiled. "Now with the Festival you see, when the first Japanese person made a settlement here and called it Konoha he celebrated with a festival, and so we celebrate at the beginning of the summer and the end."

"Ah huh," I said skeptically.

"So all this week they will be setting up the streets and getting ready for the festival. I'm also decorating my house; I'm going to make it look like an old traditional Japanese house. I'm so excited!"

"What about work and stuff?" I asked.

"Well everybody on that day gets a day off, people close down shops, take breaks, put on Kimonos and enjoy the festival. Well except those who set up their shops and stuff. For most new shops in town this is a time for them to have a chance to make their start. People all over the world come to view the festival."

"Then why haven't I heard about it?" I asked.

"Who knows? It is only two times a year, though the end of summer is the huge one. The one last big party for people, kinda like Mardi Gras for Catholics. Just not nearly as crazy." I cracked a smile. "Hey, why don't you take a walk around town, I'm sure you can find some friends." I frowned.

"But I-"

"Oh don't worry, just go, you're fine." I just nodded, following Iruka to the door. "If you have any problems with anyone just come and talk to me. This is a pretty small town, you shouldn't get lost." I just nodded, walking out the door and through the fence, Iruka waving goodbye at me.

I sighed when he shut the door; now where to go? I just shrugged my shoulders. I noticed a park on the way over here, I'd just go there.

_~SasuNaru~_

I was surprised to see how big the park was. There were a lot of people setting up Festival stuff. I was guessing that this was where the main part of the festival would be, just guessing.

I almost laughed when I saw a person with hair closely resembling Iruka's hair sitting under a tree, just looking up at the sky, paying absolutely no mind to the people having to go around him. I grinned. It looked like I found my first friend... Maybe.

I kept the shitface grin on my face when I walked up to him. "Hi, name's Naruto Uzamaki." He just slightly turned his head to look at me from his place on the grass, raising a brow. "You see I just got practically kicked out of a house and told to meet new people, and you see you're the first person I found around my age so CONRGATULTIONS!" I threw my arms up in the air; people around me just stopped to stare and shake their heads before going back to work. "You have been selected to be the first person I talked to in this town that's not an adult." I grinned again. "And your consolation prize is you get to buy me ramen and take me to meet other people."

I let my grin get bigger when I heard him mutter 'troublesome', shaking his head, before standing up.

"Wait? You're actually taking me to get ramen?" I asked in disbelief.

"No," he answered. My grin faded, and I instead frowned.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to introduce you to the other teens our age in the city so I can watch the clouds in peace." With that he stood up and started to walk out of the park; I just followed him.

"So..." I asked, getting tired of the awkwardness. "What did you name that cloud you were looking at?" I asked. Although he didn't turn his head to look at me, I could tell he was smiling.

"Do you always ask people you just meet what they name clouds?" he asked.

"Only the ones staring at clouds." I laughed. "So if you didn't name that cloud anything, what were you thinking about?" I asked. I knew it really wasn't any of my business, but since when did I care if it was my business?

"Why do you think I was thinking about someone?"

"Well, just a guess. And when someone is looking at the clouds they're usually thinking about someone," I stated. "When I get nervous I try to calm down, I spend the time just thinking about all that I've been through and say, 'Man I really did do an awesome job opening that pickle jar'." The guy gave me a weird look. "Yep, that's what I think about when I look at clouds."

He stopped suddenly. "That," he drew in a breath, "made absolutely no sense; troublesome." He muttered the last part and kept walking down the street, 'til he came to a long wooden fence that seemed to go on forever.

"Alright, well, this is the hang-out place."

I raised an eyebrow. "This?" I pointed at the wooden fence. "Is the hang-out?"

The guy shook his head with another 'troublesome' before opening a part of the fence and walking in. To my surprise it was like one huge field, with woods not too far off. The field itself had a couple of old couches, and just random junk.

"Hey Shikamaru, who's the kid?" some fat kid said, he had really messed up hair in a bandana that just wasn't helping it. The guy now known as Shikamaru only shrugged, taking another spot under a tree.

The four other kids there finally turned around to look at me; I gave a small wave. "Name's Naruto, just moved in with my godfather for the summer."

A guy with triangles on his face and a biker jacket grinned, jumping over the couch to meet me and holding out his hand, a little white dog following after him. "Name's Kiba, this is my dog Akamaru. Welcome to our little place out here!"

I smiled, shaking his hand, "The pleasure's all mine, dog-breath!" I said, then rubbed his head.

"WHAT THE- WHY YOU-"

"So what's your name, sweet cheeks?" I asked smoothly, ignoring the dog boy to instead direct my attention to the pink-haired girl.

The girl turned to look at me, giving me a look that said, 'Who the hell are you?' before answering, "Not interested, freak!" and turned back around on the couch. I frowned, I didn't like that reply.

"Well," I smirked, "why don't I help you get interested?"

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. It all happened so fast; one moment I'm smirking like an idiot, the next face first into the ground with the pink-haired girl stomping on me with her foot, repeating obscene things, and for some odd reason it was a huge turn-on.

"God! Ino? Why do I always attract the freaks?" the pink-haired beauty asked, and finally stopped stomping on me.

"Well Sakura my dear, it takes a freak to want a freak." _Sakura, _so that's her name.

I stood up from the ground, brushing my pants off; Sakura-chan went and sat back on the couch, glaring at a blonde that I assumed was Ino.

"So Sakura-chan," Sakura glared at me, "when do you want to go on a date?" I asked with a smirk.

"One, I'm just Sakura to you, two, NEVER!" With that she started to ignore me. Great.

At this point I decided it would be a great idea to become friends with the others. There weren't that many other people here. There was dog-breath, chewy, Shika, Sakura-chan, and Ino, then sitting in on the end of the couch was a guy wearing blocker bad guy glasses, and a big gray trench coat that practically covered his face. How was it possible that he hadn't burned alive yet?

Ignoring the warning signs that clearly stated 'Stay away from me!', I plopped down on the couch between him and Sakura-chan. I pouted when Sakura-chan stuck to ignoring me. Kiba finally trudged over and sat in a messed-up Junky chair across from the couch.

After five minutes of no one talking I'd had enough! "Is this really all you guys do? Really?" I asked, throwing my arms in the air to exaggerate.

Kiba glared, "And what do you propose we do? Haven't you noticed this town is a snoozeville?"

"Oh, I know!" Sakura-chan jumped up with a grin. "Let's go shopping!"

Ino jumped up next, "Yes, sounds perfect, let's go Sakura!" And with that Ino and Sakura-chan were gone.

I smirked, before rubbing my hands together. "Okay, now that the girls are gone who wants to have some real fun?" I asked. Dog-breath looked up and smirked, I heard Shika give a 'troublesome' from somewhere, the guy in blocker glasses didn't move, and well, Choji was well... eating.

"I like your thinking, what do you have in mind?"

I smirked before standing up and heading to the gate, before looking over my shoulder. "Meet me at my house when it gets dark; I live at the perverted book writer's house, see you then," then I opened the gate and left them to ponder on what I could be thinking about doing.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

___**SasuNaru**___

Nightfall came quickly. I smiled up at the darkened sky; yes, this would be perfect. I set down my bag, putting inside 3 flashlights and a bunch of junk food. Tonight would be awesome. I mean I wouldn't be Naruto Uzamaki if I didn't cause trouble on my second day of being here, right?

Now you're all wondering, what could Naruto be up to? Well I can tell you the gang was thinking the same thing. No I'm not a mind reader, if you really want to know, the first thing they asked when they got here at nine at night was, 'what the hell are you thinking?' I know, brilliant. So currently I was sitting at the kitchen table with a layout on the table.

"Where in the world does the layout go?" Kiba asked, staring in amazement at it.

"Shh~" I said, "It's top secret! And Shino, can you please stop organizing shit in the kitchen?" I yelled. I just shook my head; seriously, who wears sunglasses at night?

"So are you ever going to tell us what you're planning?" Shikamaru asked, leaning casually against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Correction, what we're doin- CHOJI, stop eating all our food!" I yelled, glaring at Choji and pointing at him to put the bag of chips down.

"Alright, so what are _we_ doing?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked looking around at the guys. "Were going to pull an awesome prank!" I grinned, it was what I was best at.

"A prank? Man I am so in!" Kiba grinned back at me, "So what do you have in mind?"

"I figured I'd do the town a little favor," I smirked at Kiba, who gave me a confused look. "Well I did a little research and found out where those people who own 'Uchiha Inc.' live."

"Oh, you can't be thinkin-"

"Oh yes I can," I said interrupting Kiba. Shika was finally looking at me, but it was Shino for the first time to speak.

"So you wanna mess with the Uchihas, huh?" I just nodded, that Shino guy could be scary, especially when he's smirking. "I usually don't like to get involved, but I have a bone to pick with the Uchihas."

I smirked, looking at the layout of the Uchiha Mansion; yeah, this was going to be an interesting night.

___**SasuNaru**___

**Vitty Rose:** Yes the chapter is done already lols, I said in the first chapter that this was just a test. I've changed my mind since then, and it is no longer a test since I know exactly what I want to happen. Well not completely, but you get my point. ^-^ Also thanks to all the reviewers in the first chapter, and the people who fav'd, and sub'd to my story.

**Beta:**__Lanie12777 (Special Thanks)


	3. Meet the Uchiha's

**Vitty Rose:** Well I don't have much to say, Lols. Yep this is it. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** Man I can't believe I have to do this for every chapter, really! Oh well, and in the words of Naruto 'I don't own, Believe it!'

"_Whisper_"

___**SasuNaru**___

The boys and I crept up towards the house, this was going to be brilliant. I signaled the guys to drop their boxes as I dropped mine as well. "_Kiba!"_ I whispered. "_Throw me the flashlight, then everyone huddle around."_

When everybody huddled around, I took out the map, shining the light on it. "_Alright, this,_" I pointed to the side yard, _"is where we're at; the only way to get into the house without starting alarms is to go through the side window right next to us that leads to the basement." _Everyone nodded. "_Good, does everyone remember the plan_?" I asked in a hush serious tone. "_We can't let anything go wrong, one wrong move and we're all in trouble._

"_Alright Shika, you and Choji get ready to start the alarms when I give you the signal, Kiba and I are going to start on the powder. Shino, since you have the most motivation we're giving you what you want most, do you have them?_" Shino smirked, opening his jacket and taking out a jar of strange-looking bugs. I smirked back, before frowning. "_Okay, then what are you waiting for, let's get started._" Shino was the first to take off, sneaking right through the window. Kiba was next, with me following right behind. Shikamaru finally came through after two 'Troublesome's' and one 'Why the hell am I doing this again?'.

"_Alright everyone split, and remember if one gets caught,_" everyone looked at me seriously, "_we don't know that person and we get the hell out!_"

Kiba narrowed his eyes "_What happened to the whole 'if one goes down, we all go down'?_"

I just shook my head. "_Dude, you never rat out your friends,_" and with that we took off. I grabbed my first thing of powder heading to the living room area; yes, I studied this place well. I gently let the white powder flow out of the bag, I wanted it to get everywhere.

What seemed like hours later I finally got done sprinkling the living room white; Kiba came in soon after telling me he was done with both the kitchen and dining room. Next I moved into the hallways, 'whiting' them so to say.

Shino soon came down and nodded to me, signaling me the bugs were in place. I smirked; it was time for the lovely residents to wake up, with bugs, and well the powder was just to irritate them really, no real point to it really. If I would have more time I could have thought of a more devious plan; oh well, this one would have to work.

Dog-breath, bug-boy, and I finally met up with Shika and Choji, who was almost done getting through the alarm. Well Shika was almost done, Choji was eating food. I smirked, I loved when plans went according to... well the plan. My eyes adjusted just enough to see Shika get ready to-

"_Ugh, who turned on the flashlight!"_ I hissed, looking at everyone; they were all shaking their heads. I frowned, "_Then..._" I turned just in time for the overhead light to come on and a very pissed off raven to glare at us.

My eyes widened. "RUN!" I yelled, and we all scattered. I ran straight for the basement; hurried feet were behind me. I could only hope that it was one of the guys and not that raven. In a hurry down the stairs my foot tripped on the last stair, making me fall face first onto the floor.

"Ugh," I groaned, that hurt like hell. I touched my head, it felt like it was throbbing, but it was no time to rest; I had to get out.

I used my forearms to push myself up. "Alm-"

"Oh no you don't!" a voice growled behind me, and I was pushed back onto the floor.

"Did you get one, Sasuke?" Sasuke? So that was the asshole's name.

"Yeah, sure did Itachi." Itachi, so that was the other guy's name.

Well it was about time to give these guys another wake-up call. Using some of the strength I had left, I was just able to turn around, knocking the guy off. I quickly dashed towards the window, but didn't get far before I made a face plant into the wall, with an elbow in my back holding my head against the wall, and his other hand holding my hands.

"Don't even think about it, you're not going anywhere," the same one that had me before, Sasuke, had a hold of me again.

"Pfft, I had to try, asswipe!" I retorted back.

"Hn. Whatever, dobe."

"What did you call me, you, you... TEME!" I yelled back, how dare he call me a deadlast! "Yeah that's right, I know Japanese."

"Yeah well, that's not going to do you so well in jail, now is it?" Wait hold on, I couldn't go to jail. If I went to jail then my mom would hear, and if that happened, then I would be in so much trouble.

"N-now, wait just a second, you don't really need to call the police, do you?" I pleaded. "I mean, it was only a harmless joke, I didn't steal anything."

"You broke into our house, dumb-ass." With that he finally let me off the wall and led me up the stairs, back into the living room, and seated me on the couch that I just got done 'whiting'.

I finally got a good look at who I assumed were brothers. The one that just let me go had pitch black hair, in the form of a... duck butt? Maybe. The second had long pitch black hair with age lines on his face, and black nail polish. Really? Emo much? Though he also had a phone in his hand.

"You're not really going to call the police, can't we make some kind of deal?" I pleaded again.

The long-haired one raised an eyebrow. "Well aren't you an odd one, you broke into our house and you expect us to let you off scot-free?"

"Well I didn't say scot-free, so to say, but that would be nice." I looked around; I was surprised, Kiba and the others got away.

"Hn, as if dobe," the duck butt retorted. And yes, duck butt is his name.

"Stop calling me dobe!" I yelled.

"I don't think you're really in the position to tell me anything, dobe."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, isn't there anything I can do so that you don't call the police? Anything?" I didn't like the look the two brothers gave each other before smirking. I gulped, maybe I shouldn't have said _anything_, but the eldest did put the phone back on the hook.

"Well little brother, what do you say we do with him? Hm... he says he'll do anything!" I gulped again as they crept closer. I pushed myself more into the couch, if only to just get away from them, but that also didn't help me from getting here...

_**~SasuNaru~**_

"Move, you ass! God you're so slow."

"Well you don't have to be a douchebag about it!"

"Well you're not going to get anything done at that pace." I sighed; Sasuke was right, there was no way I was getting anything done at this pace.

"Then why don't you shut the hell up and let me get it done!" I yelled, I was now on my hands and knees, trying to clean up the mess I made earlier, what did you think I was doing? Perverts.

Sasuke, instructed by his brother, was my 'overlooker' so to say, and as the deal went I couldn't go home 'til I cleaned up all of the mess that the guys and I left behind. Plus other chores they would have me do.

Itachi, the older brother, as it turned out wasn't half bad. I mean he had his own bastard tendency, but that was about it. Didn't see much of him after he gave the command for Sasu-teme to look after me. And yes I do now refer to him as Sasu-teme, believe IT!

Now why I was on my hands and knees was because the stupid powder just didn't want to be swept up, so the only way to get it up was to use a wet rag. Sigh, this was not how I imagined the evening was going to go, not one bit. We would all get the powder down, the bugs set... OMG! I forgot about the bugs...

"AHHHH!" Itachi came running down the stairs panting, with a very fierce glare aimed at me. "YOU!" Itachi yelled, I quickly got up backing against the wall, oh no. "What have you done! You know how much it's going to take to get all these bugs out of the house." I didn't answer, I felt I was more safe that way. "Of course you don't, do you? Well guess what, you're going to be the one to pay for it, every last penny!" I gulped and nodded.

"Hold on a second, what bugs?" Itachi and I both looked at Sasu-teme, but he just glared at me. "You let bugs loose in our house?" he growled.

"Wait just one minute! It wasn't me per se~" I defended.

Sasu-teme nor Itachi didn't seem to like that answer. "Then who did do it per se?" Sasu-teme hissed.

"Well now that I can't tell you!" There were rules, and you never rat out a friend.

"Well until you tell us, then you are the person who did it _per se, _understand?" I just nodded.

"But I can't pay that, I really don't have any money, none, nada, zip." I really had to stop with this pleading, it's starting to become a habit.

Itachi sighed, moving away from me and rubbing his temple. "Alright well, you're going to have to pay us back somehow."

Sasu-teme seemed to like to glare at me because he still hadn't stopped, so I did the right thing and flicked him off. He just rolled his eyes before flicking me off back.

"Fine, if you can't pay with money, then you will work it off," Itachi finally said.

"How long?" I asked, I couldn't believe this was happening, I was only supposed to finish cleaning today and that was it, although technically today is over being 12 am and all.

"2 weeks, and it will start as soon as you finish cleaning this mess," Itachi said in a stern voice.

"Wait, what makes you think I want to deal with this dobe for 2 whole weeks?" I don't know if that was supposed to help out my situation or not, either way I was taking it as an insult.

"Whatever teme, you couldn't handle me for two weeks."

"Hn, the only thing I'm afraid I couldn't handle is your stupidity. With as much as you have, I would be afraid of catching something. God knows Itachi doesn't need anymore."

"What was that! Did you just insult my intelligence Sasuke? I think you just did," Itachi said, baffled.

I nudged Sasu-teme with my elbow, and whispered, "Yeah, totally get what you mean." I laughed, while Sasu-teme just grunted with a smile.

"Are you laughing at me? Really?" Itachi's expression was so funny, Sasu-teme and I both ended up on the floor laughing.

"D-did (Laugh) you see (Laugh) his expression?" I tried hard to stop laughing, but it's kinda hard when there's just so much to laugh at.

"Stop laughing at me! Stop laughing at me this instant!" Itachi yelled, but that really only gave us another round of laughter.

"Stop laughing at me!" I tried to mimic, but half through my stomach started to hurt from laughing too much.

"Omg! Stop! Please stop, it's starting to hurt!" Sasu-teme pleaded, holding his stomach and sitting up.

I finally stopped laughing enough to stand up and wipe my eyes. It was weird though; never before had I ever gotten this close to someone before, not even the guy who I was just hanging out with not even a couple of hours ago, but the really weird thing was that Sasu-teme felt like some old friend I lost a long time ago and we were just starting to relinquish a firm bond.

"Man that was funny!" I laughed out again.

"I just hope you had a very good laugh," I had to stop myself from laughing again right then and there, Sasuke seemed to be in the same predicament. "Because it wasn't very funny for me."

"Pfft-" I held a hand over my mouth, chanting over and over again, 'Must not laugh. Must not laugh!'

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to take another shower to take out these damn bugs, good night!" As soon as Itachi was out of the line of sight, I burst out into laughter again, that was just so much. Sasu-teme was on the verge of cracking.

"Hahaha! Did you see him, that was so funny, 'because it wasn't funny for me'," I mimicked again, laughing. Sasu-teme had his eyes shut tight with a hand over his mouth.

"D-don't do that!" Sasu-teme struggled out to say.

"What, you mean act like your brother?" I stood up, putting a hand on my waist while with the other I pretend to flick hair out of the way. "'Because it wasn't funny for me'," I said again, only in a whinier voice.

That got him going; one second he was trying to hold back a laugh, the next he was on the floor (again), laughing.

After a while he finally stopped, of course holding his stomach, glaring at me. Why was I not surprised.

"I told you not to do that!" Sasu-teme growled.

"Oops, guess I didn't listen," I said smirking. Sasu-teme just decided not to comment and stood up.

"Hn, not surprising coming from an idiot."

"HEY-"

"Go home-"

"What-"

"It's too late to work anyway, I'll see you here tomorrow at 10 a.m. sharp, no later. I'm sorry if that's hard for you to understand dobe. Anyway don't try to not come back, this is a small town, a blond male wouldn't be that hard to find; see you tomorrow," Sasu-teme finally finished, walking away, before turning back, "Oh and I never got your name, and don't try to lie either."

I sighed, "Uzumaki Naruto, you?" Well it was pretty obvious, but I never did get his name from him.

"Uchiha Sasuke; go home, Naruto." And before I could comment Sasu-teme was already out of sight. I just shook my head, might as well go home, long ass day tomorrow.

___**SasuNaru**___

**Vitty Rose****: **Yeah it was about time they met, am I right? Anyway, sorry if you thought Itachi and Sasuke were a bit OCC, it happens. Lols anyway I'm glad I was finally able to get this done, I've been on vacation for a week, gotta love Thanksgivings. Lols Happy Thanksgivings everyone!


	4. Meet Friendship

**Vitty Rose:**Ello Everyone ^-^, just here with another chapter, I hope you enjoy. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I couldn't own Naruto even if pigs **DID** fly. ^-^

___**SasuNaru**___

I scrubbed the floor rigorously, the faster I had this done the better. Of course that stupid Sasu-teme wasn't making this any easier; all he did since I got here was make fun of me. If it wasn't for the fact I was already in deep with them his face would be meeting face-first into my nice clean floors. Well not _my_ floors, but you get the point.

"Are you done yet idiot, I swear a granny could do it better," Sasuke insulted.

I glared, throwing down the rag. "Then find one, ASSHOLE."

Sasuke smirked, "Now what would be the fun in that?"

"I don't know, maybe seeing you do something with your lazy ass!" I yelled.

"Hn, don't do the crime if you don't want to do the time, retard." With that Sasuke walked off, leaving me anger-faced and pissed off.

Angrily I got back to work; at least Sasuke was finally leaving me alone. What was his problem anyway? What, did he like to mess with me? I think he does, I think he just gets simple pleasure out of just knowing I was pissed off at him. I have a word for those guys, it is called bastard.

I sighed, finally cleaning the halls; I found out that the best way to bring up the powder was to just wipe it with a wet rag. I slowly made my way into the living room with the water bucket and rag, and for the first time I noticed something I never really got the chance to since Sasu-teme was bothering me, but now that I noticed it, I _n__oticed_ it. The house almost gave off a lonely vibe. The only sound that came from the house was the sound of my footsteps, it almost, _almost_, made me miss Sasu-teme's constant insults, at least then I didn't feel so alone. I shook my head, there was no point in pondering over it now.

I carried the bucket of water to the entrance of the living room before dropping it and soaking the rag. It bugged me though, now that I realized it, why was this house so quiet? Where were their parents? Where were the other servants? Did they have servants? Was Sasu-teme lonely? Was that why he was bothering me, he had nothing better to do? I couldn't help but wonder, and before I realized it I was making my way up the stairs of the house to Sasuke's room. Though I didn't really know where that was, but it had to be one of the rooms, right?

Well up the stairs there were four doors, two on the left and two on the right; from the layout I knew the one furthest down was the bathroom, so that at least eliminated one. Well might as well try the first one, on the left.

The first one turned out to be a small office-type thing, Itachi was on the phone so didn't notice when I opened the door. "Yes, uh-huh, as soon as possible; thank you, how bad is it? Well, quite a few. Tomorrow would be great, thanks..." I shut the door before Itachi saw me and went towards the room opposite of the office.

This one turned out to be a room. The room had dark red carpet and black walls with red clouds on them. I could only presume it was Itachi's room since Sasuke wasn't in it, that only left one room. Now the sensible thing to do would be to knock, but since when did I ever do the sensible thing? But after opening the door without knocking, I realized I should have knocked. Sasu-Teme had his back turned from me, in boxers only. I blushed, slamming the door shut. You have to believe me, my intention was not to get an eyeful of Sasuke's ass, you have to believe me!

I sighed, I had to get a hold of myself, so what if I just seen Sasuke a little more than half naked, no biggy right, we're both guys. So despite what my mom said, I was not gay, I was straight, especially for Sakura-chan. I nodded, yes I'm fine now, so this time I knocked on Sasu-teme's door.

When Sasu-teme finally opened the door (thankfully dressed), he glared at me. "What do you want, dobe? Another eyeful? Never took you as the gay type, but you never know," Sasuke said leaning up against his doorframe, smirking when my face went to embarrassment then anger.

I puffed my hands into fists, 'do not hit him, do not hit him!' "Actually, asshole, I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out after I get done with my duties here, but never mind since you're just going to be an asshole!" I yelled walking off, to finish cleaning the living room so I could get out of here quicker.

"Where to?" That stopped me; I turned around, raising an eyebrow. Sasu-teme was just looking at his nails, like he could care less either way.

"Why should I tell you now anyway, it's not like you would want to hang out with me. Just forget about it, it was only an idea okay, trying to be nice," I said before turning back around and walking downstairs, why did I feel so disappointed anyway? What was I thinking, I didn't feel disappointment; it's not like I _wanted_ to hang out with him. I shook my head, getting back to work; no point in thinking over something that wasn't going to happen.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

"Finally!" I exclaimed, dumping the rest of the nasty rag water into the sink. With that I was finally done with the mess the gang and I made yesterday. That meant I could go home and rest now, though that also really meant my 2 week schedule would start tomorrow. Ugh, wasn't looking forward to that.

I washed my hands quickly before heading up to the room I found earlier to be Itachi's study to tell him I was done with the work for today. Itachi once again barely noticed when I opened the door, or was just ignoring me.

"Hey weasel-san," I yelled. Itachi jumped at my sudden exclamation before glaring at me, putting down some papers.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Just wanted to tell you I finished with the mess I made the other day; anyway, I'll be going, I'll be back tomorrow to start that whole 2 week stuff, k?" I informed.

Itachi seemed to take a moment to process what I said before turning back to the papers on his desk. "Alright, if that is all I'll see you tomorrow," I nodded, moving to close the door. "Oh, I remember what I wanted to ask you."

"Hm?"

"I never got your name, I will also need your address and phone number to get a hold of you." I sighed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I live at 69 Sage Road, and as for the phone number I don't know it yet."

"69 Sage Road? Isn't that the old pervert's house?" Itachi asked raising a brow.

"That would be my godfather's house, just moved in. Anyway, if that is all…?" Itachi nodded before shooing me with his hand; I took the hint and closed the door, leaving him alone.

"So are you leaving?" I jumped at the voice, but quickly turned and glared at Sasuke.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Hn, just wondering if the offer's still available?" Sasuke replied, not looking at me.

"Of course!" I grinned, grabbing his wrist, pulling him along.

"Ugh- Where are you taking me?" Sasuke growled behind me, yanking his hand back.

"Hehe," I pushed my fingers together awkwardly. "I kinda don't know..."

I didn't have to look at Sasuke to know he did a face-palm. "So you were just going to drag me around to nowhere?" I knew Sasuke was glaring at me, "I don't even know why I thought this was a good idea, I'm going back upstairs."

"Wait! I know where to go," I yelled, but Sasuke was already halfway up the stairs.

"Too late, dobe." With that Sasuke kept walking up the stairs.

I frowned; I don't know why I felt so disappointed. Maybe it was for the first time in my life I felt I found someone that shared the same loneliness. I shrugged, there was always tomorrow. I grinned with a fist pump; I would definitely get him to come and hang out with me by the end of the two weeks.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

I walked into the house, shutting the door loudly, if more just to annoy Jiraiya. "Well there you are, I haven't seen you since last night." I jumped at the voice; I turned to find Jiraiya glaring at me from the sofa. I sighed, just what I wanted to deal with. "So, where have you been?" he asked firmly.

I smirked at him, "Do you really want to know?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at my question. "Do I?"

I thought for a second before grinning, "Probably not."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Good enough for me." Jiraiya then walked to his computer and started writing.

I stared in disbelief, "Wait, that's it?"

Jiraiya turned around and raised a brow. "You're still here, aren't you supposed to be chasing girls or something?" he asked; I resisted the urge to do a face-palm.

"So wait, if you were not mad then why were you waiting at the door looking all scary?" I asked.

"Oh that, I heard you coming in so I wanted to scare you, but I don't think it worked." Jiraiya shrugged. "Oh well."

"I think I'm going to like it here better than I thought," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"By the way…"

"Hm?"

"You stink, go take a shower or something."

I glared at him. "I don't stink!" I yelled, and lifted my arm to smell my armpit. "Argh!" I quickly put my arm back down while Pervy-Sage sprayed the air with air freshener. "I get it, I get it! I'm going! God!"

I took a quick shower, shaking my hair dry. It gave it that nice messed-up look. I gave myself a nice smile in the mirror. "Oh yeah Naruto, you got it going on!" I winked at myself, no this wasn't gay. "Pfft, Sakura-chan won't know what hit her." I give myself another look over before heading outside.

It was dark outside; I didn't think I'd spent that long in the tub. Now I'd have to hurry up and find Sakura-chan if I wanted to ask her on a date.

The market area was pretty much empty; the shop lights gave the streets a nice glow, especially the ramen shop. _Ramen.__.__. mmmm._

"Hey you! I challenge you in the name of youth." What? I turned around to be confronted with a kid about my age in a tight spandex suit, bowl-cut hair, and extreme eyebrows. And what I recognized as a karate stance.

I pointed to myself, looking around. "Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yes. I challenge you for the love of the beautiful youth cherry blossom that is Sakura-Chan." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"You mean the pink-haired chick." The guy nodded. Oh well, it looked like I had more of a rival than I thought I would have. "Alright I accept your challenge, bushy-brows," I said firmly. "What's your challenge?"

"Meet me at the training grounds no later than 12:00 noon tomorrow."

"Um... I actually have no idea where this 'training grounds' is so..."

"Just beyond the wooden fences, you will find an opening. Let your youth guide you." And then he vanished.

"What. The. Hell." I stared in disbelief.

"Oh hey Naruto, it looks like you met Lee." I knew that voice, that was Kiba's voice.

"Oh hey- OHMYGODTHATISAHUGEDOG!" I yelled pointing at the giant thing following behind Kiba.

"Oh this," Kiba laughed, running his hands throw the dogs fur, "is my dog Akamaru."

"What the hell are you feeding him? Steroids?"

"No, Akamaru here only eats Kibbles and Bits." Akamaru barked at hearing his food. "Anyway, how did the prank go? Did the Uchiha's like our prank?" Kiba asked, still petting Akamaru.

I frowned, "Pfft, I ended up getting caught and now they're making me clean their house for two weeks." For some reason Kiba thought that was funny because he couldn't stop laughing at me.

"So what, you've become their little bitch?" I glared at him.

"NO!" I yelled, "We'll see who you call a little bitch!" I tackled him to the ground and started wrestling around; at some point Akamaru must have thought it was a game because he was now wrestling with us.

"What the hell are you doing, Dobe?" We all stopped wrestling to instead look at the two intruders. Sasuke Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha.

"What does it look like, kicking butt," I stood up, giving Kiba a good, playful kick. He growled in return.

"In the middle of the street; you really are stupid." I glared at him. Sasuke just ignored it. Itachi just looked bored. Then without waiting for my reply, they took off. Kiba started laughing again.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked, now glaring at Kiba.

"Man(laugh) I was right(laugh), you are his little bitch(laugh), he even gave you a pet name." That was it, he was dead. I tackled him again, only for us to start fighting again in the middle of the street. We only stopped this time when we had to catch our breath, and Akamaru's huge-ass body laid on top of us. He just had his tongue out, enjoying himself. I smirked, scratching Akamaru's belly, and just like I thought Akamaru moved his foot happily, smacking Kiba right in the face.

"Ah! Akamaru!" I had to stop from laughing as Akamaru gave Kiba an 'Oh no' look. "Off."Akamaru shook his head. "Off." Akamaru finally got off, allowing me and Kiba to get up. "Alright man, well I have to head home, I'll see you at the training grounds tomorrow."

"Wait! One: why are you going to be at the training grounds? Two: where are the training grounds?" I asked.

"Oh, everyone shows up for the challenges, they're, like, awesome; don't think I'm going to miss out, and the training grounds are where you met the gang for the first time the other day, just a little ways off. Hard to miss." And with that he was gone, taking Akamaru with him. What did he mean by everyone was going to be there? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks; I was supposed to go work at the Uchiha's tomorrow. _Maybe I can go in__ early and then get out?_ I asked myself. _Oh well__,__ it's going to have to work that way._

_**~SasuNaru~**_

The Uchiha's are evil sons from hell, and I mean EVIL! I had my schedule all worked out. I'd get to the Uchiha's house extra early to work. Which I figured wouldn't be that much since I cleaned the day before. No such luck. None whatsoever. I should have known something was up the moment Sasu-bastard opened the door and smirked at me. Oh, and what did I see?

The place was a wreck; it looked like a tornado went through and raped the place and left it for dead, only to come back and terrorize the poor place. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit. Just a little.

There was trash everywhere, dirt on the walls, and furniture was flipped. FLIPPED! I glared at Sasuke, who didn't seem to notice my distress.

"Well you better get started, we want this place cleaned by the time the bug inspector comes over." I flipped him off as he headed up the stairs, "Oh, and dobe?"

"What?"

Sasu-teme smirked at me, "No one fucks with an Uchiha." Oh that ass.

___**SasuNaru**___

**Vitty Rose:** Well that's the end of chapter 4 lols. Like, love, hate. Lols. So tell me, what do you think the challenge should be?


	5. Meet Rock Lee

**Vitty Rose****:** Ello everyone, back with another chapter. Thank you everyone that fav'd, sub'd, or reviewed, it means a lot to me. It really does, every review, fav, and sub gives me inspiration to write more. Anyway enough of the babbling, on with the story.

**Disclaimer****: **I wouldn't own Naruto even if pigs DID fly...

___**SasuNaru**___

Did I mention Sasuke was an ass? I did. Well let me say it again, he's an ass, a big ass. The stupid stains weren't coming off the walls, and apparently I had to vacuum the couch. As it turned out it wasn't only the living room messed up either, go figure. I had to say Sasu-teme really outdid himself; the kitchen was just as bad, if not worse, than the living room.

"Fuck it! I'm getting the bleach!" I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the bleach from under the sink, trying my best to bypass all the bugs. Sasu-teme wasn't the only one who outdid himself, Shino must have had one hell of a vengeance. It makes me wonder what the Uchiha's did to him; I'd have to remember to ask.

The bleach worked better than I thought it would. I should have just used it in the first place. I quickly scrubbed the rest of the walls, moving onto the floor.

The floor was a disaster; there was half-eaten food on the ground making it smell, it looked like Sasuke just ripped open a trash bag and threw it everywhere. I now knew who to call on for my next prank. Seriously, and I thought I knew how to give someone hell.

The floor wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be; after picking up all the big stuff and the rotten food, all I pretty much had to do was sweep, which was a piece of cake (no pun intended). Since the furniture was already turned upside down I didn't have to worry about moving it. Sasu-teme probably thought he pulled a fast one on me, but like hell! No one pulls a fast one on Naruto Uzumaki.

"HEY! BASTARD! I'M DONE WITH THE LIVING ROOM!" I yelled, then grinned. I hope I pissed him off with that one. I checked my watch, "Shit!" If I didn't hurry I'd miss the challenge, and Uzumaki Naruto never backs down from a challenge. I only had two hours to clean the kitchen and finish whatever I had to get done with, and make it to the meeting area.

I sighed, at least there weren't stains on these walls. The counters, after cleaning them, turned out to be a beautiful green tile. I never really took the time to look at them. The kitchen was arranged in a typical island type kitchen with the table in the middle of the room and the pots hanging on the rack above it. Or where they should be hanging... No, instead they were inconveniently placed in random dirty areas, and I'm not even going to bother to ask if they wanted me to clean them.

After finishing the counters I quickly finished the rest of the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. I sighed; the smell still wouldn't leave, it smelled like one of those rotten fruit smells, very nasty. Unless, that bastard! He probably put a rotten fruit somewhere and expected me to pick it up. Oh, the son of a-! I smirked, two can play at this game.

I quickly went to the fridge; there, it was perfect. A nice-looking chunk of cheese. So Sasu-teme thought he was smart, eh? Well, wait 'til he got a whiff of this, literally, but where to place it? I smirked again, heading to the living room; there, the couch. I grinned evilly before stuffing the cheese deep into the couch; by the end of the week they're going to have to buy a new couch, there was no way this smell was coming out.

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the sudden voice, and turned to see a pissed-off Sasuke at the steps.

"Nothing," I lied, "just checking to see if I missed anything, and I didn't miss a thing, so I'm done. I'll be leaving now." I grinned; Sasuke didn't seem to be buying it though, I gulped as he came closer.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked suspiciously, getting a little too close to stare me in the eye.

"B-because your an ass," I said nervously.

"Hn." He finally leaned away then smirked, "If I find anything, and I mean anything out of place, I will kick your ass."

"Pfft~ You can try," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

Sasuke leaned in again, narrowing his eyes at me. "Got that?" Did his eyes just flash red? No, I must be seeing things, right?

"Y-yeah." I did not just stutter. I didn't! Sasu-teme finally leaned away again, smirking, I guess he seemed content with that; he was in for a surprise later on. "Well if that's all I've got a date with a bushy-browed spandex dude, and I can't be late, so if you'll excuse me."

I grinned, heading to the door, before stopping and glaring at the teme, who was right behind me. "Are you following me?" I asked, seriously what was this guy's problem?

Sasu-teme's smirk didn't falter, "You think I'd miss this? Please." My eyes widened as Sasuke walked right past me to the door and walked out. I quickly shook out of my daze and ran after him.

"What do you mean you wouldn't miss this?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hn," was his only reply.

"Oh, so we're back to that, are we?"

"Hn."

"Come on, you can say something else, come on I know you can," I said in baby talk, grabbing his cheeks and pinching them. He obviously didn't think this was funny because he glared at me.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"See! I knew you could do it." He just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"So how did you find out about the challenge?"

"Hn." Not this again.

"Are you a friend of bushy-brow?"

"Hn."

"How many times does he challenge people?"

"Hn."

"So is 'Hn' your favorite word?"

"No."

"AH HA!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him. "I knew it! Wait-"

"So you did show up! I see that your youth carried you here?" I turned around to see bushy-brow, you know the one, green spandex freak.

"Actually I just followed Sasu-teme," I pointed to the side and smiled at Sasuke, who wasn't there... "What the hell, where did he go?" I looked around more, and finally noticed the area I was in.

This place didn't look like much of a training ground. All it had were three wooden poles sticking out of the ground. And when did that bench get there? Or should I say bleacher? You know one of those they have for people to sit at, like at baseball games and crap. Well I know where Sasu-teme was, he was sitting down on the farthest end, ignoring all the... did he have fangirls? What the hell? They were practically ripping their clothes off for him. No one else seemed to care, it almost seemed like this was a natural occurrence to them.

Who was all there you ask? Well I'm glad you did. Shikamaru and Choji were there, along with Kiba and his steroid dog Akamaru. Then there was the very quiet, reserved girl with the pale eyes. She seemed to be the only girl there not reacting to Sasu-teme being here. Then next to her was a guy with pale eyes and long hair, he seemed to catch me staring and smirked at me. I sent a disgusting look back at him; next to him was a girl with hair buns, cheering 'Go Lee!'. Shino was on the other side of her, in his blocker sunglasses and trench coat; seriously, did he wear that everywhere? Then in the front was a group of smaller kids, one with a yellowish shirt on, another with a serious allergy problem, and the last a girl with orange hair in this weird up hairdo, kinda like Choji. And last but not least the person I was here for, Sakura-chan; well she was with that blonde bimbo, but that was beside the point.

Sakura-chan didn't seem to notice or care that I was here, no she was too busy asking Sasu-teme on a date and fighting with her supposedly best friend. I ignored bushy-brow for the moment and walked over to where she was; she finally seemed to notice when I came up close, but gave me a disgusting look. I ignored it.

"So you ready to see me kick ass here?" I asked.

Sakura-chan laughed, "Ha, you beat Rock Lee, that's a laugh. He's the best fighter here, minus you of course, Sasuke-kun," she said with dreamy eyes at Sasuke who just ignored her, that ass.

"Come, let us fight in the name of Youth!" I raised a brow, turning back to bushy-brow. It was time to show these guys what I was made of. What they didn't know was I was an actual fighter, took first in the State Karate Match, and fifth in nationals. No way was I going to be beat.

"Alright, so what are the rules?" I asked, taking my stance across from bushy-brow.

"Are you familiar with the basic rules of Karate?" I nodded. "Good, then you know the rules; for each hit is a point, knock-downs are 2, we are going to 10 points or 'til a person gives up," he explained, not really the same, but I could deal.

"Alright… so who's the judge?" I asked, we had to have a judge.

"Yo." I jumped at the sudden closeness, where the hell did he come from? Was that smoke around him? It was like he puffed here or something. This place gets weirder and weirder.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked up from his book, figures he'd have that book here. "Like I'd miss this." What the hell? Was this like a big thing for Konaha or something? What did I get myself into?

"Alright, so you know the basic rules, correct?" I nodded, "Good. Are you ready?" I nodded again, taking my stance again to face bushy-brow. "Lee?" Lee nodded, taking a similar stance to me. "Then BEGIN!"

I was the first to charge, doing a leg sweep; he moved out of the way like it was nothing, kicking me in the face, sending me straight into the pole. Damn it! I got back up quickly, charging at him again, getting ready to punch him; he just moved right out of the way, tripped my leg, spun me around and sent me straight into the pole again. Again! I got up and growled, I never got beat this bad before, never! That's it, it was time for me to take this more seriously. Lee already had 4 points in what seemed like five seconds. I took a second to analyze my opponent. He had speed, that was for sure, and could read my movements just as I was giving them.

I cooled down again, taking my stance. I had to think this over, got it. I charged at him; this time I faked a punch, before turning swiftly so the side, dodging his own punch, and kicked him in the side, sending him to the ground. I grinned, allowing him to get up.

"I see," Lee started. "You're better than I thought. I'm just going to have to use these then." I narrowed my eyes as he reached down, taking off those awesome-looking orange weights, and yes I said awesome because they're orange.

"They're just weights, so what?" I asked. He held them in both hands before dropping them to the ground. Now I expected it to maybe make a little sound, with maybe some dirt come up. No, it made the same sound as two twenty pound bowling balls falling to the ground, and making a dint in the ground.

Before I could react Lee was already charging. I had seen it just in time to duck out of the way of the first punch, and I took that time to do an under-sweep, that he jumped over; I jumped up in time to send my own punch, but he caught it and threw his own. I caught his just in time.

We struggled there for a second before bushy-brow caught my leg, sending me to the ground, but not before I grabbed his own, sending him into the ground also. Although I was now up to four points, he was at six, and he only needed to knock me down two more times to win.

I quickly rolled out of the way of the oncoming kick, and jumped up in time to block a punch; was it just me or was he getting faster? Next thing I knew I found myself blocking several oncoming punches, before one finally connected with my jaw, sending me backwards, but not knocked down. That was going to bruise. Now he had seven and I still only had four points, I was getting beaten badly. But I wasn't giving up, I never give up.

"Nice hit," I mocked. "Maybe with the next one I'll actually feel it." That seemed to rile him up; he came charging at me, I once again barely missed his punch, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. He got back up quickly.

"You're way better than I thought, but I can't let you win, for I will be the one to marry the beautiful Sakura-chan." I heard an 'as if' in the crowd, sounded like Sakura-chan.

"Come on Lee kick his ass, stop playing around!" I glared at the girl with the buns, what did she mean stop playing around? There's no way bushy-brow was playing around.

"You're right Ten-Ten, I should end this quickly." I turned my attention back to bushy-brow, he had to be kidding right, no way he was just messing around. "Sorry Naruto-kun, but I must end this quickly."

"Just try bushy-brow," I replied, and this time when he charged, his fighting style seemed to change, way faster than he was before. Before I knew it I was on the ground; I got up quickly, only to be kicked in the stomach, and I found myself on the ground again.

"Match goes to Rock Lee." I stood up again, clutching my stomach; I just got my ass kicked. Well stomach, but you get the point.

"Nice match bushy-brow, we'll have to do this again sometime." Bushy-brow turned around and gave me a sparkly smile.

"I'd like that Naruto-kun, you were actually a very youthful fighter. It was a pleasure to have fought with you."

"Thank you Bushy-brow, but this isn't over, I'm not giving up on Sakura-chan. Believe it!" I gave him a 'thumbs up'.

"Your youth astounds me Naruto-kun, and I look forward to our next match."

"Same."

"Come on Lee, let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry. I'm sure Guy-sensei would love to hear about your fight, come on." That guy with the pale eyes came up to me and smirked.

"Not bad shrimp, I hope to see you at the Chunin Exams next week. You're a pretty good fighter, and cute too." My eyes widened, this guy did not just call me cute. "Hope to see you there." And before I could react he gave me a peck on the lips and walked away after bushy-brow and the girl like nothing happened.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I didn't know you were gay, Naruto!" I quickly glared at the person that said that to me, I was surprised to see it was Sakura-chan. Ino was right behind her, along with Sasu-teme, who was glaring at Neji's retreating back. What was his problem, was he homophobic or something? "So how long have you and Neji been a thing? Hm? Oh, you know what, you can tell me over lunch; I'll buy you ramen, how does that sound?" Now Sasuke was glaring at me.

"Neji? That's that asshole's name, he just randomly kissed me. I'm not gay. Nope not one bit, but I'd be happy to go on a date with you," I said, grinning.

"Oh so you're just in denial. It's okay, me and Ino-pig can help you, but Sasuke's mine, you can't have him," Sakura-chan explained. Ino glared at her.

"Yours? You mean mine right, billboard-brow."

"Hn, so that's why you asked me to hang out with you. I knew you were gay," Sasuke said, smirking at me.

"I'm. Not. Gay!"

"Hn."

"I'm not!"

"Hn."

"I'm going to kic-"

"Hey Naruto, that was kick ass, I didn't know you could fight. I mean you still lost, but you were awesome," Kiba said, interrupting me. Akamaru barked in agreement. Hinata and Shino were behind him.

"Thanks man, where did Shikamaru and Choji go?" I asked.

"Oh they're just going to eat with their sensei, Asuma."

"Sensei?"

"That's now? Shit!" Ino yelled, running out of the training grounds.

I just ignored her. "Sensei?" I asked again.

"Yeah sensei, most of the kids you saw here today have their own sensei, three man team; that Neji guy you saw earlier, he's on the same team with the guy you were just fighting and the one with the buns. Her name is Ten-Ten. Their sensei is this crazy guy named Guy. He was the guy Rock Lee got his fashion sense from."

"Ew." I already knew what Rock Lee looked like; if this guy was older and dressed and looked the same way, I could only imagine. "What are you?"

"Ah well I'm on the same team as Hinata here and Shino; our sensei is Kurenai, but she's pregnant so she hasn't been able to teach us much, but we're all going to go to her house later and see how she's doing," Kiba said. I looked past him at the shy timid girl, she was a fighter? She seemed to catch me staring and turned deep red, looking away. Weird. "Anyway man, well I got to be heading out, I'll talk to you later. Come on Hinata, Shino."

"B-bye N-naruto-kun," Hinata said before running after Kiba and Shino.

"Well all that leaves is Sakura-chan and Sasu-teme, let me guess, you two also fight? Who's your sensei?" I asked.

"Yo." I jumped again at Kakashi suddenly appearing behind me. "That would be me."

"You!" I asked, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"That would be correct."

"Wait, then who's your third person?" Maybe it was one of those little kids I had seen earlier?

"We don't have one, dobe," Sasuke replied, leaning against the wooden pole.

"Don't have one?" I asked.

"Unfortunately we've always been shorthanded, not enough for a three man team. So we've always had to miss out on the year's Chunin exam," Sakura-chan said sadly.

"Well, we aren't shorthanded anymore," Kakashi said happily. Well, there went my chance.

"Really? Who joined, I thought everyone else was too young," Sakura-chan asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked, it seems Naruto here came just in time."

"What?" I asked.

"Well we're short one person, and you seem to be a pretty good fighter; what do you say?" Kakashi said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Sasuke seemed to perk at this.

"Wait a minute, I don't know what these whole three man teams are about, and I sure as hell don't want to be joining some cult your village started," I said, backing away.

"Actually it's more like a tradition," Kakashi said.

"What's with all these fucking traditions? Let me guess, there's some kind of story to it too?"

"Yep."

"Damnit."

"You see, it started way back when, when two guys thought their three kids were better than the other's three kids. So they started this new thing in festivals called the 'Chunin Exams' meant to test a person's smarts, survival skills, and fighting ability. And the last day of the festival they held the fighting match; it got so much commotion that it just became a thing in our little town. Now it's the biggest event during the festival," Kakashi explained.

"So wait, I have a week to train for this 'Chunin Exam'?" I asked and added, "if I join."

"Well not technically. Remember when I said that there are two festivals, one at the beginning and one at the end of the year?" I nodded, "Well that's where the last test takes place, it's the very last event of the summer. If you make it that far."

"If?" I asked.

"Basically Naruto, you can get eliminated in any one of the challenges," Sakura informed me.

"Uh huh, and you've never done them before?" Sakura-chan shook her head sadly.

"Never been able to."

"Well then, count me in!" I yelled.

"Don't be so loud dobe, we're right here," Sasuke glared.

"We're glad to see you've joined; since you've just joined, you have a lot to learn in a week. Meet all of us here tomorrow at 10 a.m.," Kakashi said, and started to head out.

"Can we make it later, I can't make it at that time."

"And why not? What's so important that you can't come?"

I scoffed and glared at Sasuke, "Why don't you ask him."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke questioningly. "You two know each other?"

"This dumbass broke into my house and tried to prank us with a couple of other kids, now that I think about it, they looked like Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Shino." Kakashi looked at me in disbelief.

"You broke into his house?" Sakura asked.

"Pfft~ No," I lied, looking away.

Kakashi sighed, "I don't wanna know. So why can't you come here at 10?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I think Kiba said something about Naruto being his bitch or something."

"Kiba called you my bitch? I thought you said you weren't gay?" Sasuke said with that stupid smirk again.

"One, I'm not your bitch, and two, I'm! Not! Gay!" I yelled, ready to charge at Sasu-teme; I was so ready to kick his ass.

"So what, you have to clean his house or something?" I didn't say anything. "Alright, so what time are you done at?"

"Well if Sasuke doesn't wreck his house again, I should be done by 12."

"You wrecked your house?"

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed again, and I heard him mutter something about 'idiots'. "Just be here by 12, 'K. I don't tolerate lateness." Sasuke snorted. "Is something funny, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sensei, you're always late," Sakura-chan yelled.

"I'm helping old people cross roads."

"Liar!"

"Whatever, just don't be late." With that Kakashi walked off, or was he Kakashi-sensei now?

"So Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm.

"No."

"Please? I'll even pay."

"What about me?" I asked. Sakura-chan just glared at me.

"Why would I want to go out with you?" she asked harshly. "So, Sasuke-kun?"

"No, now leave me alone." With that Sasuke un-trapped his arm and walked off.

"Tomorrow then?" Sakura called, Sasuke either didn't hear her or didn't care, but either way didn't answer back and kept walking. Sakura soon followed after. I shook my head; I'll just have to get Sakura to go on a date with me tomorrow. I just couldn't see how she could like that teme.

___**SasuNaru**___

**Vitty Rose:** Well I wrote, wrote some more, and just couldn't stop myself. Lols. So did you like it, love it? Comment, tell me. Hehe. Oh and I almost forgot, Lanie12777 you just lost the game! Hehe.


	6. Please read

AN

Sorry everyone, but I won't be able to post any new chapters,one-shots or new stories for awhile. T.T

Why? Well because my laptop cord decited that it was going to be an ass and not charge my computer anymore. Anyway till I get a new computer cord I won't be able to update. I'm trying my best to find one as soon as possible, but we'll see how that goes. 


End file.
